This invention relates to substituted tetrahydroindanes some of which are useful lin augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles. Other substituted tetrahydroindanes of our invention are useful as intermediates in chemical processes used to synthesize compounds which are, interalia, useful in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles.
Dry woody, rose, fruity, floral and tobacco-like aromas with date-like, fig-like, tobacco and rose topnotes are particularly desirable in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles (e.g., solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, fabric softener compositions, fabric softener articles, hair preparations, cosmetic powders and perfumed polymers. Compounds having the pentamethylindane moiety are well known in the perfume art in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles.
Thus, the compound having the structure: ##STR6## is indicated to be useful in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles in U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,165 issued on January 18, 1972 the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein.
The compound having the structure: ##STR7## is indicated to be useful in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles in U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,472 issued on April 23, 1974 the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein.
The compound having the structure: ##STR8## is indicated to be useful in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles in U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,826 issued on March 7, 1972, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein.
Nothing in the prior art discloses however the organoleptic properties of certain of the substituted tetrahydroindanes of our invention. Furthermore, nothing in the prior art discloses any of the substituted tetrahydroindanes of our invention either for their organoleptic properties or for their uses as intermediates in processes which ultimately give rise to compounds useful for their organoleptic properties.